Films and Paintings
by GoodbyeLove4
Summary: Mark is trying to finish a documentary on artist. He meets this painter that will change his life forever. She has a past that he has to break open. Based on the musical and move.
1. Chapter 1

1Chapter 1

Film and Paintings

Mark holds up his camera while walking through the streets of New York. Trying to find a right shot for his documentary.

Coming up this painter who was accompanied by music. The violin's music going through Mark's mind as he stops to listen. The painter was using soft brush strokes to the painting. Mark squinted to see who she was painting. He laughed. This made the painter turn around and smile at him. Joanne and Maureen. They were being painted. She went back to her painting. The detail on the painting was amazing. The painter caught every feature on their face. The painter finished one last brush stroke. "You're done"

"Pookie! Let's see the painting" Maureen got up from her stool she was sitting on. She squealed at the painting in pure joy. Joanne got up and paid the painter for her art. "Hey you two. Nice picture" Mark said.

"Thanks Marky! Pookie, I love it! Thank you, Shannon" Maureen said, taking the painting. Mark cranked his camera to get a shot of Shannon and her friend. She started to pack her painting supplies.

"So, do you come here everyday?" Mark asked.

Shannon looked towards him. "Yes, I paint and Jazmine plays the violin" she said. Mark waved to Jazmine, who was putting away her violin.

"It make the atmosphere more happier"

"Oh, that's cool" Mark said. He continued to film the girls. Shannon wondered why this man was filming her.

"Uh, Can I ask you something?" Shannon asked him.

"Sure, go right ahead" he replied.

"Why are you filming us?"

"It's for a documentary about artist" Mark said.

"Oh, ok" Shannon said. When the film stopped rolling, Mark cranked his camera again. Shannon was finished packing.

"Hey, do you want to go to the Life Café later?" Mark asked.

"Sure. Do you want to go Jazmine?" She asked her friend.

"Yeah, it will be fun" she said to her best friend. Mark nodded and put his camera away. Shannon waved goodbye to him as the they walked away.

---

Later at the Life Café, Mark and his friend were already sitting. Shannon and Jazmine had just arrived to the café. They were late because of the nasty snow outside. It was really coming down outside. Making it hard to walk on some of the streets in New York City. Mark saw them come in. He got up to introduce them. "Hey, this is Shannon and Jazmine. They are new artist" Mark said.

"Hey, I'm Roger" he said. Shannon saw how he was dressed and knew him right away. He was wearing black pants and shirt with s leather jacket. There was a scarf around his neck. He looked like he just came from the blizzard. Roger looked pale as well.

"Hey Roger" Shannon said, shaking his hand. Shannon sat next Mark and Roger. Jazmine sat on the other side of Mark. The door opened. Sending a breeze of cold air into the café. Benny came in. He was dressed in his usual suit and tie. Benny groaned when he saw Shannon. Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Hi Shannon" Benny said, coldly.

"Hey" Shannon said. Mark stared at her for a second. He didn't know if there was anything going on between these two people. He was going to find out sooner or later, right?

"What?" she asked.

"You know him?" Mark asked. Jazmine started to giggle.

"Uh, yeah. He is married to my sister" Shannon said. Mark looked at Roger and shrugged his shoulders.

"You mean, Muffy?"

"Who is Muffy?" Shannon asked.

"Your sister"

"No, my sister is named Allison" she replied as her beverage came. She drank from it when she heard Maureen say something.

"How come your not rich?" Maureen asked. Joanne rolled her eyes at his rude question and mouthed sorry to Shannon.

"I don't want to be rich. I still keep my mom's name, though. Plus, Grey is my step-dad's name. I took it because they married when I was 16" Shannon said. Mark was getting more interested to know everything about her. He didn't want to go to fast. He needed to slow way down. He wants to know to this painter inside out.

"Shannon, why are you here?" Benny asked. He broke Mark's thoughts. Damn him. Shannon looked up at him and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Why? Your not like this bums" he said.

"Who are you calling bums?" Mark asked, getting up from his seat, angry.

"All bohemians. They do nothing for our society. They live where people pee on their stoops. It's unsafe" Benny said.

"Before you met my sister, you lived like you didn't care how people thought of you. Don't go starting something, Benny" Shannon said. Mark smiled at her she stood up for people she just met.

Benny sat down and ignored the people who were not listening to what he was saying. Shannon sat back down with Mark.

"Thanks for that"

"No problem. My brother-in-law is an idiot. He doesn't believe that I am happy living like this" She said.

"Hey, do you want to go out for dinner. Just you and me?" Shannon looked at him and smiled. She didn't have to think about that question.

"I'd love to go to dinner with you. Is it going to be a date, though?" She asked.

"If you want it to be?" Mark said to her.

"Ok, thanks for inviting us tonight"

"No problem" Mark said, smiling. There is something with the both of them that cannot be explained. What was it about her that made him so attracted to her.

"I have to go. I am sorry for being here for a short time" Shannon said, getting up. Mark got up as well. He hugged his new friend. Maybe one day they were going to be more than friends. Not just friends who hang out. Jazmine put on her coat as Shannon pulled away from Mark. When they were bundled up, Shannon and Jazmine left the Life Café. Mark watched as Shannon's figure left the café.


	2. Chapter 2

To the comments. This plot made for a RP. There was not a plot for the RP, just what we wanted to do. Sorry if you don't like it

Chapter 2

Films and Paintings

At the loft, Mark was trying to figure what to wear with his date with Shannon. Roger was just sitting on the couch watching his best friend choose clothes.

"Mark, she won't care what you wear" Roger said.

"I don't care. I think that I have known his girl all my life" Mark replied. He looked at this shirt and threw it on the ground.

"That feeling"

"Yeah, have you ever gotten that feeling?" Mark asked.

"April and Mimi" Roger said. April died 3 years ago. He still misses her. The way she smelled. Roger decided to go into withdraw after she died. Mimi died about a year ago. She lived after that terrible night in the loft. Yeah, Roger has gone on date, but he hasn't found his Mimi or April. He wanted someone to love him again.

The phone rang. Mark ran out of his room to catch the ringing phone, but he missed it. Roger, instead of getting the phone, he sat there laughing.

"SPEEAK!"

"Mark, I can't get in. How do you get in? Why aren't you answering your damn phone?" Shannon went on a rant. Mark smiled and went out on the balcony.

"Shannon!" he yelled. She stopped and looked at him. "Oh, you're here" Shannon hung up the phone.

"Are you coming down?" she asked.

"Yes, let me get my scarf and jacket" he said.

"Ok" she waited until he came out. He walked over to her and gave her a big hug. Shannon gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"This great pizza place Collins found. I've been there so many times. I never go anywhere else, now" he said. They started to walk. The pizza place was seven blocks away from the loft. When they got to the pizza place, Mark opened the door for the both of them. Shannon entered the restaurant with the smell of pizza in the air.

Shannon walked off to find them a table. Mark went up to the cashier. He looked at the menu and already decided what to buy. "I would like a supreme pizza and two sodas, please?" Mark asked.

"That would be $15.00" Mark the cashier his money and took the slip with his number on it. He went to the table and sat across from Shannon.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey, so can I ask you a few questions?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, go ahead"

"Ok, how long have you been painting?"

"Since I was ten. My mom sent me to lessons. I got better and better after I was 15. I moved out when I was 18. My mom still gives me money when I need it" she said. The pizza came and Shannon took a piece.

"What else?"

"Have you been in any serious relationships?"

"No. We broke up months ago. It was pretty bad"

"How bad was it?" he asked.

"Um, he cheated on me" Shannon replied.

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah, I am partly over it. My brain is telling me to hate him and not give him another chance. My heart, on the hand, tells me that he still loves me. We were together for 3 years. I was going to marry him" Shannon said.

"Wow. I am sorry. Where is he now?"

"He's married. A month after we broke up, Riley, his girlfriend he was seeing while seeing told my sister. It bugged me for two hours but then I told myself I'm over it" Shannon told him. Mark smiled. She was a tough girl. He wondered if he told her about Maureen yet.

"So, what about you?"

"Oh, Maureen. The girl who kept saying pookie every 5 minutes"

"You dated her. Why?"

"I liked her. She seemed good for me at the time"

"What happened?"

"She left me for Joanne" Mark said. Shannon bursted out laughing, Mark just sat there as his laughed at his past misery.

"Sorry. That's so funny, though"

"That's what Benny thought, too"

"I'm sorry, Mark. Benny can't even control his dick. I remember 2 years ago, he got caught for dating an S&M dancer. Allison flipped and didn't let him leave the house"

"Her name was Mimi" Mark replied.

"Was? What happened?" she asked.

"She died of AIDS. She was Roger's girlfriend"

"Oh, wow. I don't know if Benny even knows." she said. There was a short silence between them. The pizza was gone and the date was almost over. They have been talking for a long time. It seemed like forever. Mark got up and put on his coat. He looked around and couldn't find his scarf. "Where is my scarf?"

"What scarf?"

"The one I was wearing" Shannon smirked. She unzipped her coat and revealed she had the scarf the whole time. Mark laughed and kissed Shannon on the lips. Their kiss was passionate and hot. When Mark pulled apart, he didn't let go of her. It was the best he ever had.

"Wow" she said.

"I know!" he answered, giving her another kiss. This kiss was more better than the first one. It was more comfortable than the other kiss. It wasn't has hot as the first one. When they pulled apart, the couple smiled at each other.

They walked to the door and left the pizza place.

Meanwhile, Jazmine was groaning, looking at the board in front of her. Roger saw her and went up to her.

"Hi, I noticed you were upset. What's up?" he asked.

"They have raised the damn rent. I don't know how we're going to pay this month" she replied.

"Oh, that bites. I wonder if you could move in with us. Benny would just have to deal with it"

"Oh, can I ask Shannon when she gets back?"

"Ok. It would be cool to have more people. Collins works at NYU most of the time. We have enough room, though" Roger said. Jazmine smiled and hugged him in happiness.

"Ok, enough love" Jazmine let go of him and saw Shannon. She ran towards her and hugged her best friend. "What?" Shannon asked.

"Roger wants us to move in with him" Jazmine said. Shannon looked at Mark, who smiled at her. Shannon nodded at Jazmine. She hugged Shannon and walked over to Roger.

"She said yes," Jazmine said.

"When do you want to move in?" Mark asked Shannon.

"Whenever Jazmine wants to"

"Oh good, my girlfriend is going to live with me and my roommate"

"A little to fast?"

"Well, were kissing every two minutes"

"Yeah, but you're a good kisser" Mark laughed and kissed her, again. This was a passionate kiss that fueled more than lust. Mark wanted more than lust. He wanted what had with Maureen, only not leaving him for the girl part. If Shannon ever called nauseating pet names, he was going to scream. Every single day, Maureen called him pookie. He hated it. Maybe Shannon was different. Mark would have to find out.


End file.
